Random Drabbles of a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fangirl
by Animesaki
Summary: Random stories from my mind! Let's see how funny you guys think they are, or if I should just shut up. Details in the first chapter. Please review! Request for Drabbles are welcome.
1. Welcome to the Drabble

**Stage is set! A spot light comes on and a girl with long blue hair, a braid hanging over her left temple to her collar bone, and purple eyes skips on. She's wearing a female version of the Dark Magician's outfit. The audience is gathering. However many people there are watching has yet to be determined because it depends on how many people are actually reading this.**

**Girl: **Hi everyone~! I'm Saki Lynn and I'd like to welcome you to Random Drabbles of a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fangirl~! Let me explain, in this I will come up with random sketches involving the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh!, GX, and 5D's, there will be Shonen-Ai and Het depending on how I feel when I write, and the pairings will be consistent to my Favorite Pairings list. (See my profile to find out who's on it.) There will also be Téa/Anzu/Teana, Vivian, and Rebecca bashing in some chapters, YGO Abridged references, OOC moments, crossovers with other games and Anime, and I will also take requests from the readers. Just leave them in reviews, and please be sure to note there are certain conditions.

**Yami: **_*walks on stage with other __YGO__ characters*_ You mean no pairings that you don't approve of?

**Saki: **Helloooo sexy Pharaoh!

**Mokuba: **There she goes again.

**Bakura: **Well what the hell did you expect? BTW, take that as a "yes" to your question Pharaoh.

**Yuugi: **That's Saki for you. _*sees Saki drooling over Yami*_ Snap out of it!

**Saki: **Meep! Oh, sorry.

**Seto:** Shouldn't you be focusing on Red Moon?

**Saki: **_*sad sigh*_ I know. But the review count for the second chapter hasn't helped in getting me into a writing mood. Don't get me wrong! I'm grateful, but it was kind of a disappointment considering the count from the first chapter.

**Marik:** It was a major drop. She only got four when the first got eight. Eleven for the first and seven for the second if you wanna count DeviantArt comments.

**Saki: **Well I've noticed that in some authors, myself included, high numbers in reviews for their stories fuels their need to update. In my case it will fuel my need to hand write out the chapters so I can type them up sooner when I get the chance. I coulda been well into the other chapters by now but I'm still on three… _*OTL*_

**Ryou: ** Saki, don't guilt trip the readers.

**Saki:** _*springs back up*_ Oh my Ra! I'm so sorry!

**Yusei:** That was a quick change!

**Jaden:** Yeah. Kinda like how she was along with that group of people when she went to go see Bonds of Time with her sister and her friends.

**Saki: **LOL! Now that was fun! The entire screen room was in sync!

**Yuma:** _*runs on stage*_ Hey! What about me?! Don't I get to be included in this?!

**Saki: **Get off my stage! _*pulls a lever that opens a trap door under Yuma's feet*_

**Yuma: **_*falls down the hole* _WHAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo…

**Yuugi:** _*kneels by the trap door*_ Yuma go down deh hole.

**Saki: **Sorry. Zexel doesn't work for me… Although Kite strangely looks like Jack Atlas.

**Jack: **How dare you say such a thing!

**Saki: **Ignoring him. Okay! Any questions before we head out?

**Malik: **Is there a reason you made Dark Magician's outfit a dress? That's gotta be against the creator's rules.

**Saki: **Screw the rules! I'm a fangirl! But sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else that may be included. This disclaimer applies to all chapters until it ends. 'Til next time~!

**And the stage goes dark.**

**Next Random Drabble: **To Deal with a Fangirl


	2. Dealing with a Fangirl

**The following Drabble features characters from ****Kingdom Hearts****, ****Final Fantasy VII****, ****and Boktai****. These characters are owned by Square Enix and Konami.**

* * *

_Autumn, 2012_

Yami was sitting in the living room of the home he shared with Yuugi above the Kame Game Shop, three other males were with him. One was pale, about sixteen with silver hair passed his shoulders and aquamarine eyes, he wore a black zip-up vest, blue jeans, a white vest jacket, and a white arm warmer on his left arm. The second was a spiky haired blond, about twenty-four with glowing blue eyes, he wore a dark blue zip-up sleeveless sweater, black baggy pants, and a half wrap over his left leg that was held on by straps connecting to a shoulder guard that bore what looked like a wolf's head holding a ring in its mouth, a long sleeve connected to it also. The last was around sixteen, paler than the first one with midnight purple hair, red eyes, a scar on his left cheek, a black headband, a black long sleeved shirt with shoulder cuffs, a light blue scarf, black and purple shorts, and very heavy looking black boots with three spikes sticking out the sides.

"Is there a reason we're here?" the blonde asked.

The purple haired boy looked at him, "Yami asked me to bring you guys. He needs our help."

"With what?" the silverette asked.

"Saki. She came over saying that she got bored waiting for Kingdom Hearts stories to be updated so she checked out my neck of the woods. I haven't dealt with her in a long while and she's changed so I was hoping you could tell me what to expect. That's why I asked Sabata to bring you, since we both come from the same company." Yami explained.

The silverette nodded, "You asked the right people. First things first, when it comes to her reading stories she acts like she's filming a movie. Right Cloud?"

The blonde, now known as Cloud, nodded, "Very much so. And she will spaz at any scenes that has her favorite characters in certain situations. Shirtless for instance. It was definitely hard to get her to stop drooling over Riku." He gestured to the silverette.

"I definitely don't doubt that." Yami said having already been a victim.

"And tell us right now, is there anyone she does not like around here? Ones that were created to be female love interests for the main character?" Sabata asked.

Yami nodded, "A girl named Anzu, always spouting friendship speeches."

"If Saki's mean to her, tell her she should be happy she's not at the top of her Hate List." Cloud said.

"And warn everyone about Saki's demon stages." Riku added.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yami added.

Sabata answered, "When she gets pissed she undergoes a change. If she's miffed her nails turn into long claws that can and will cut through anything. When she's pissed she gets fangs with the claws; you'll know she'll have them if her teeth are bared. Now if she's flat out livid she'll have fangs, claws, and gold catlike eyes. You'll want to calm her down at stage two at the latest because by stage three people will die, or at least be in intensive care for a long while."

Riku and Cloud shivered remembering their first encounter with that side of the fangirl.

"And if she glomps anyone, let it happen. There's no stopping her, especially if she really likes them." Sabata finished.

"Basically, just make sure she gets her way to make her happy. Everyone will live." Riku summed up.

"Okay then. I'm glad I asked you guys, considering how long you've dealt with her." Yami said standing to show them out.

"We'll come back at some point to see how you're doing." Cloud said as he left with the other two.

_Present Day_

Yami had met up with Sabata, Riku, and Cloud again. It was time for a status report.

"So, how's it been so far? It's been over half a year now." Riku said.

"Followed your guy's advice, told the others, and we all say thank you. But um, none of you mentioned Saki's tendency to drop from the air foot first onto someone's head." Yami said.

Cloud and Riku burst out laughing while Sabata looked like he couldn't believe what he heard.

"When the hell did she start doing that?" he asked.

"I think that all started with her Kingdom Hearts kick. She did that to anyone who pissed her off, or she flat out didn't like." Riku answered.

Yami nodded in understanding, "Well, Bakura gave her some boots. Wedges with blades in the heels."

"What?!" The three exclaimed.

"And she castrated a guy called Dartz with her claws a while back. She healed him thanks to a story by an author called Murasaki Rose, but everyone's multiplied their caution levels since then." Yami added.

"No one got her to Stage Three, right?" Cloud asked.

"Thank Ra. She never even got to Stage Two!"

Just then Saki came skipping in, "Hey guys~! Oh! Since when is there a gathering of the sexies?"

The four sweat dropped at her thinking, _'How do we deal with her every day?'_

* * *

**Next Random Drabble: **Fired

**Sabata is from ****Boktai**** by Hideo Kojima and Konami, Riku is from ****Kingdom Hearts**** and Cloud is from ****Final Fantasy VII**** by Square Enix**


	3. Fired

**The following Drabble is based off an old spur of the moment idea between my sisters Aya and Omi, know on FFN as omilawd.**

* * *

_Another day of filming over and done with…_

**Yuugi: **_*in his dressing room taking off his make-up*_ Thank goodness the Duelist Kingdom Arc's almost done. I dunno how much longer I can take Pegasus's attitude.

_There's a knock at his door…_

**Yuugi: **Come in!

_The door opens and in walks a crying Anzu._

**Yuugi: **_*turns to her* _Anzu, what's wrong?

**Anzu: **Oh Yuugi, the director and producer pulled me aside and told me that after Duelist Kingdom I –hic- I- I won't be coming back! They fired me!

**Yuugi: **Oh no! Anzu are you gonna be okay?

**Anzu: **_*sniffle*_ I- I think so. I better go. I'll miss you guys. _*leaves the room*_

**Yuugi: **Yeah, bye… _*goes back to wiping off his make-up*_

_When Yuugi's done he goes to Atemu's dressing room where the others are gathered._

**Yuugi: **_*closes and locks the door*_ She's gone!

**Atemu: **Finally!

**Ryou: **Thank you Ra!

**Seto: **Party at my place! All you dorks are invited!

_Anzu's departure from the __Yu-Gi-Oh!__ cast was celebrated for a week._

**If only right? Next Drabble: **Saki's Weakness


	4. Saki's Weakness

**The following information concerning the subject is true.**

* * *

Atemu burst into the Game Shop out of breath, but looking like he made the discovery of a life time, "Yuugi! You won't believe this!"

"Mou hitori no boku, what is it?" Yuugi asked.

"I know when we can be free of Saki for a day!" the former Pharaoh exclaimed.

Yuugi's widened and filled with hope, "Really? When? How?"

Let's face it, who likes dealing with fangirls?

"The days she washes her hair. She's always exhausted on those days for some reason."

* * *

**This is true about me. I don't get it.**

**Next Drabble:** Baka Anzu


	5. Baka Anzu

**To my first reviewer, Guest: yugioh fan, Dartz is the main villain of the ****Yu-Gi-Oh!: Waking the Dragons**** Arc**

* * *

It's been two years since the Ceremonial Duel and things in Domino City were peaceful. Yami had decided that he'd rather stay with all the friends he's made in the present day, and he especially didn't want to leave his precious Aibou. The gods also decided to allow Bakura and Marik to return to their lights as well provided they behaved themselves, which Ryou and Malik made sure of. Seto and Jou finally stopped dancing around each other and started going out, Seto being the initiator; the guy could only be patient for so long. Working together with the Ishtar's and the Yami's, Seto used some of KaibaCorp's technology and Ancient Egyptian magic to bring Noah's mind from the virtual reality he lived in into a new body of his own; let's just say Seto was keeping a close eye on him when he and Mokuba were together.

On the subject of Yami's decision to stay, Anzu believed (keyword: believed) no one was happier than her. She had been "in love" with Yami since she first heard his voice when she was being held hostage by that escaped convict when she worked at Burger World. But there was Yuugi too, her best friend since childhood; he was always so sweet to her and she thought he'd make a great boyfriend. Oh woe is her; she didn't know which she wanted.

Well she would make her decision tonight! The gang, Seto included, was heading out to a nice club; it was a night out everyone was saving big for. Accept for Anzu, and she didn't realize that she didn't have any money until she had finished getting ready. She spent everything on what she thought was the perfect outfit for getting her man.

"Oh well, I'm sure everyone will help me out!" she told herself cheerfully.

She heard a car horn outside and went out to find Mai and Shizuka in Mai's blue convertible. Anzu got in the back and they were off.

"Hey you guys, can you help with my admission fee? I don't have enough." She said.

"How much do you need?" Shizuka asked.

"As much as it cost to get in. All I have I'm saving for food and drinks." The brunette lied.

"You're kidding me!" Mai exclaimed.

"Mai, you and me can just split it so she can get in. Hand it to the bouncer all at once, easy as pie." Shizuka suggested.

The blonde sighed, "Alright. But that's all I'm helping you with Anzu! Nothing else if you come up short."

Anzu just smiled, "I'll ask for nothing else. Thanks, I'll be sure to pay you back." She planned on asking the guys for whatever money she could need anyway.

They got to the club and looked around to see if anymore of their friends had arrived yet s they looked for a parking spot. The arriving groups were simple and planned out, Seto and Jou would come first to get them a good table or booth, then the girls, Yami's, and Hikari's would come in whatever order, as groups. Seto's sapphire blue Corvette was parked next to Yami's crimson red Mazda 6. They didn't see Malik's black Ford Fusion, so it was safe to assume the Hikari's hadn't arrived yet.

"In we go girls! Shizuka, do you have your money ready?" Mai asked counting her admission fee and half for Anzu's.

"Right here." Shizuka said handing the blonde her money.

They got to the front of the club and bypassed the ridiculously long line to the bouncer. Seto had the group's names put on the VIP list so all they had to do was pay to get in and find their spot, which was easy enough since Seto got a second level table that over looked the ground floor of the club where most of the people were.

"Hey guys! Any trouble getting in?" Jou asked when he saw them.

"None whatsoever." Mai said while Shizuka hugged her brother.

Anzu was too busy eyeing Yami in his usual leather attire to so say hi to everyone else.

"Anzu! Stop drooling!" Bakura snapped.

Said brunette blinked and finally noticed that her chin was wet with saliva. She scrambled for a napkin and wiped her face then checked to make sure none dripped on her blouse; she was safe.

"I dunno about you guys, but I'm gonna go for a dance. If I see the others come in I'll send 'em up." Marik said going down to the dance floor.

"Hey wait up! Shizu and I are coming too!" Jou said starting to follow with his sister.

"Why aren't you going with your boyfriend instead?" Bakura asked.

"Because trying to get him to dance is like trying to get him to accept the fact that he'll never be able to beat Yami or Yuugi in a duel."

"Puppy!" Seto growled in warning while the others just laughed.

It was about ten minutes later everyone heard a loud cheer of "Malik-pretty!" and the group knew the Hikari's had arrived. Yami stood up from his seat next to Seto; the two were talking about a promotional duel tournament featuring him and Yuugi, and went down stairs. Anzu was quick to follow him.

"Yami, can I talk to you about something?"

"Hm? Oh sure. What's up?" the former Pharaoh asked.

Anzu blushed a little and put on a shy act, "Well you see, um… For-for a while now I've had feelings for… _someone_… and um I was wondering, if you were in my place how would you go about telling them?"

Yami thought for a second, "I would just take a chance and hope for a best."

"Really? Well in that case, Yami I love-"

"Yuugi!" Yami called out and he walked ahead a little leaving Anzu to feel dejected.

Yuugi was walking towards him looking like the perfect mix of cute and sexy, and imagine her horror when she saw them meet half way… And kiss each other full on the mouth.

"I haven't seen you all day Habibi." Yami said when they broke away.

Yuugi giggled, "That's just how you felt Koi."

"What?! Wait a minute since when are you two together?!" Anzu exclaimed walking up to them.

She knew that Bakura had somehow seduced Ryou into what is now their happy, yet troublesome relationship, and Malik and Marik have been on each other like rabbits since the Yami's came back. But Yuugi and Yami?!

"You didn't know? We've been together for three years." Yami said as if he were telling her the sky was blue.

"But… But I've been struggling for the longest, trying to decide which one of you I wanted! Doesn't that matter?" she cried.

"Well Anzu, if that were the case you just took too long to make up your mind." Yuugi said softly but it was still heard over the music of the club.

Feeling heartbroken and betrayed, Anzu left the club crying.

"Did that all seem fake to you?" Yuugi asked.

"Yep. And I don't think she really wanted either of us for the right reasons, or she wouldn't have danced around the subject for so long." Yami said.

_Sorry Anzu, you missed your chance. If you even had one that is._

**Next Drabble: **Dead Puppies


	6. Dead Puppies

"_Reports are pouring in from all over the globe! Puppies are dying of a mysterious sudden death. Vets performing autopsies say they are unable to determine the cause due to lack of anomalies and abnormalities."_

Saki was in the kitchen when she heard the news report and couldn't help but sigh in frustration of what she heard, "It's sad that I know what's causing this."

Leaving the cake she was working on to bake she went upstairs to a bedroom where she heard baby laughter coming from. She walked in seeing Seto and Jou playing with baby that had dirty blond hair and brown eyes; all three of them were smiling.

"Hey! Stop smiling Seto! You're killing puppies all over the world!" She shouted.

"Screw those puppies! I've got my own!" the CEO snapped back before turning his attention back to Jou and the baby.

Saki gave a frustrated growl before stomping back down the hall, _'Ever since Seto married Jou and they adopted that kid, he's been Smiley Magee!'_

Every time Kaiba smiles a puppy dies. It only gets worse when he's made happy because he has his own family to care for.

**Next Drabble: **Grampa!


	7. Grandpa!

**Warning: The following Drabble may cause lifelong mental scarring. Unless it has already happened because of LittleKuriboh.**

* * *

Yuugi and Yami had just reached home after a long and tedious day of school when they noticed that for some odd reason the Game Shop was closed.

"Jii-chan never closes this early." Yuugi noted.

"You have your spare key, right Aibou?" Yami asked.

Yuugi nodded and got his key from his pocket. He opened the door and they walked in only to freeze at the threshold due to the beyond disturbing sight they saw.

"Oh Black Luster Soldier, I don't care if our love is forbidden. It's fun! Whee!"

"Grandpa! What the hell are you doing to that poster?!" Yuugi cried out.

"Um… I was cleaning it…" Sugoroku answered nervously.

"Cleaning it?! You call that cleaning it?!" Yami exclaimed turning a little green.

"Yes. With my naked body. You two want to help?"

The two teens wanted to hurl.

"Not really…" Yuugi answered feeling sick.

"Yuugi let's go around back." Yami suggested quickly.

Yuugi nodded and they both ran back out the door, Yuugi locking it, then ran around to the back door that led directly into the house. For the rest of the week they tried to rid their minds of what they saw when they came home that day.

Somewhere in the Shadow Realm Magician of Black Chaos saw Black Luster Soldier in the fetal position.

"What the hell's the matter with you?"

"I dunno. But for some reason I feel so violated."

* * *

**And I feel disturbed for having wrote this.**

**Next Drabble: **The Past Comes Back to Haunt You


	8. The Past Comes Back to Haunt You

"Happy birthday Akefia!" Malik cheered handing the Thief King a box with air holes cut into it.

"Ooh! What'd you get me? A python?" Akefia asked hopefully.

"You do _not_ need another way to try and kill people." Atemu said from where he sat on the couch with Yuugi on his lap.

"Really Ake', isn't the dagger collection you have enough?" Ryou asked unconsciously making a kicked puppy face.

Akefia resisted jumping him and opened the box only to have a Pikachu jump out at him!

"Pi Pika Pi!" it cheered and clung to Akefia's face.

Akefia pulled it off and tossed it to Ryou then scuttled to hide behind Marik who immediately burst out laughing.

"Are you scared of it?! Oh my Ra this is priceless!"

"No you two faced son of a jackal! …It's bringing back the memories of what I used to do before now…" Akefia said the last part like he was ashamed of himself.

"What did you used to do?" Yuugi asked.

Akefia hesitated before answering, "I was the voice of Ash Ketchum in Pokémon."

"Pika!" the Pikachu nodded and went to hug Akefia again.

The other just burst out laughing uncontrollably.

"Shut up! I needed the money!" Akefia shouted.

He only got madder when they laughed harder. But the Pikachu was getting mad too.

"Pi-ka-CHUUUUUU!"

Everyone accept Akefia got electrocuted.

"Maybe you'll be useful after all. But do that to my Ryou again and I'll clip your ears." Akefia said.

"Pikachu!" the Pikachu said happily.

**Next Drabble: **Fangirls


	9. Fangirls

Dark Magician Girl had just come out of Yuugi and Yami's shared room, and evil smile on her face.

"Mana what were you doing in my room?" Yami asked seeing her closing the door.

"Oh! Nothing Atemu~! See ya!" she skipped right past him and down stairs.

Yami stared after her in confusion before shrugging and heading into his room, "I'm back Aibou." He closed the door and turned around only to freeze where he stood.

Yuugi was laying on the bed, his hand cuffed to the headboard. He was wearing leather short shorts that clung to his hips with a matching top that only covered his chest leaving his midriff exposed. He also had black cat ears and a tail.

"Um Yuugi… Wh-what happened to you?" Yami stuttered.

Yuugi blushed a deep red, "Mana."

The former Pharaoh's shock turned into a lustful smirk, "Really now?"

Yuugi gulped, _'Uh oh…'_

Dark Magician saw Dark Magician Girl standing by Yami and Yuugi's door, "And what are you doing young lady?"

She waved a hand at him without looking, "Shh!"

He was about to retort when…

"YAMI!"

'_Okay, maybe I don't want to know.'_ He thought to himself. He also told himself not to leave his student alone with Saki and her friends.

**Next Drabble: **Baby Pictures


	10. Baby Pictures

Yuugi could not believe it.

His grandpa and Atemu were sitting on the couch together laughing.

No, that wasn't the bad part. Hell, it wasn't even bad! The bad part was what they were laughing about.

Sugoroku had gotten out Yuugi's baby pictures.

"Jii-chan how could you?! Now he'll tease me to no end!" Yuugi cried out blushing redder than Atemu's eyes.

"But Aibou! You were so cute when you were little!" Atemu said.

Atemu always loved to tease Yuugi just to see him embarrassed. It made him look so cute. Now he had more fire power, and Yuugi wasn't gonna stick around for it! So he bolted out of the living room, out the back door and down the street until he reached a Starbucks; a frappuccino sounded really good at the moment.

"Hi Yuugi!" he looked to see his friend Saki standing in line behind someone who was placing an order.

"Hi Saki." He sighed going to stand by her.

She blinked her purple eyes, "What's wrong?"

Yuugi blushed, "Atemu saw my baby pictures."

"Is that all?" she asked moving to in front of the counter "Two Venti Mocha Cookie Crumbles please."

"But Saki, he'll tease me to no end after seeing those! I have nothing to fight back with!" Yuugi said in a defeated tone.

Saki smirked, "But I do~!"

After getting their frappuccionos they went to Saki's house and to her room where she had a laptop on a desk next to a filing cabinet, "We met up on a good day my friend."

She opened one of the cabinet drawers and pulled out a manila folder with Atemu's name on it. Yuugi took it and opened it; his eyes went wide at what he saw. Pictures of Atemu from when he was little back in Ancient Egypt!

"Oh. My. Ra! Totemo kawaii*!" Yuugi exclaimed.

"_Now_ you have something to fight back with." Saki said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Yuugi cried hugging her before running out the house and back home.

When Yuugi got home he went right up to his room leaving a confused Atemu in the living room. But the former Pharaoh was quick to go up and see his Aibou; he just wasn't expecting to see him sitting on the bed giggling his head off.

"Yuugi?"

Said boy held up a picture of Atemu as a child, "You were so cute!"

Atemu blushed, "How in the name of Ra did you get those?!" Now he knew how Yuugi felt earlier.

* * *

**I don't own Starbucks, but I love that frap.**

***So cute!**

**Next Drabble: **Nosebleed


	11. Nosebleed

Sweat rolled over a well developed chest that rose and fell with each breath that was released in a huff.

Repeated movements, pull and relax, pull and relax, pull and relax over and over until Yami dropped down from the bar he was doing pull-ups on. He picked up a towel that was hanging over the back of a chair next to him and wiped the sweat from his skin when he heard a whimper from across the room. Looking he saw Yuugi blushing a very deep red.

"Yuugi are you alright?" he asked.

Blood spurted out of Yuugi's nose and he collapsed where he stood, Yami immediately ran over to try and revive him and keep anymore blood from flowing.

But could anyone blame the little Hikari? Yami working out shirtless was sexy as hell!

**Next Drabble: **Dartz & the Evil Council Part One


	12. Dartz & the Evil Council Part One

**This Drabble is dedicated to my reviewer yugioh fan, and to them I would like to inform that the only Dartz pairing I actually aprove of is what Murasaki Rose calls Legendshipping which is DartzxTomoya. Is that okay with you, since you asked for a pairing? Please note I haven't really kept track of the Evil Council from ****Yu-Gi-Oh! the Abriged Series****, so my own twist will be thrown in. Thanks for bearing with me~! Some dialogue by LittleKuriboh.**

* * *

Attempt One

Dartz marched right into the meeting hall of the Evil Council. When he heard about the gathering of Malik's Evil Council of Doom he had to check it out…

And see why he wasn't invited to join along with his bikers.

"Welcome gentleman. Now the reason why we are gathered, we will devise a plot to defeat Yuugi Mutou and the Pharaoh, his pedo lover." Malik said from where he sat on Marik's lap.

"Um Mal, I don't think you should say that about Yami. It makes you sound like a hypocrite." Ryou timidly noted from his place in Bakura's lap.

Malik threw him a glare but it dissolved after he thought about it, "Oh yeah. You and I are in similar relationships. Okay rephrase, we are here to devise a way to defeat Yuugi Mutou and his Pharaoh lover!"

Marik snickered before he took over, "Now, roll call! Maximillion Pegasus!"

"This evil council is simply fabulous~!" Pegasus gushed.

"Bakura!"

"Word to your mamma." Bakura said acting cool.

"Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood!"

"He said "wood"." Rex snickered.

"Oh yeah, hehehehe." Weevil agreed.

"Zorc!"

"Helloo Dallas!" the monster roared.

"Zombie Boy!"

"Brains!" (_I like turtles._) Bonz quipped.

"Sid and Zygor!"

"Duh…" Zygor said stupidly.

"And finally, Ak…Ak-Ak-Akhun… How do you pronounce this?! Akhuna… Hakuna Matata? Look, I'm just going to call you Bob okay?"

The hooded man just grumbled.

"Thank you Marik." Malik said.

"Of course Malik-Pretty."

"Now let's get this **Eff**-ing thing started. So, how do we-!" Malik started before he was interrupted.

"Wait a minute! Why wasn't I invited to join?!" Dartz said from the doorway.

"How the hell did you get in here?!" Bakura demanded.

"You're doormen were in a drunken sleep."

Silence broke the room.*****

"Dammit! I told you Lumis and Umbra were useless!" Bakura shouted glaring at the platinum blonde Yami and Hikari.

"Wait! He said "drunken sleep". Who gave them alcohol?" Marik demanded.

All eyes turned to Pegasus, who was drinking red wine that he claimed was fruit juice because he was scared of the 4Kids network.

"It was only a few martinis." He said weakly in his defense.

"There were five bottles of vodka around them. The party sized bottles." Dartz said.

Malik glared, "Marik, Bakura, get him outta here! Pegasus, you and I are going to have a "talk"."

Rex snicked again, "He's gonna get his ass handed to him."

"Oh yeah, heheheheh." Weevil agreed.

"Brains." (_On a silver plater._) Bonz said.

Marik and Bakura each took one of Dartz's arms and threw him out. Dartz went back to Atlantis in a huff.

Attempt Five

"Back again?" Malik said flatly when he saw the Atlantian ruler in their meeting hall once again.

"I'm warning you, let me in or I'll form my own evil council! And we'll have pizza! That's way better than tacos!" Dartz exclaimed.

Ryou giggled at how ridiculous it sounded, "Can you even do such a thing with only four people?"

"Five! We got that Valentine woman!" Dartz defended.

"That's just your Australian wanting to get laid." Rex snickered.

"Oh yeah, heheheheh." Weevil followed.

"You'll see; we'll be better than you!" Dartz declared as he stormed out.

Attempt Twenty-five

"Okay so we seem to be a fail. Just let us join already!" Dartz whined.

"No!" the council said.

A female laugh caught the Atlantian's attention and he looked to see someone he hadn't seen in a while and hoped he'd never see again. She had long blue hair, a braid hanging over her left temple to her collar bone, and gold cat-like eyes; she wore what looked like a female version of the Magician of Black Chaos's outfit.

"S-S-Saki!"

"Hi Dartz~! Healing up okay?" she said sadistically.

Dartz's hands crossed over his lower region. Ever since he was castrated by that girl* he tried to avoid her; sure she healed him at some point, but she still scared the crap out of him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked meekly.

"I'm on the Evil Council~!"

The sound of a car coming to a screeching halt sounded through his head, "WHAT?!" there went his fear for the time being "How did you get on the Evil Council?! Here it is my twenty-fifth time, and you're here without issue?! I'm more evil than the bug, the prehistoric lizard, Zombie Boy, Red, and the idiot! I dunno about Bob, but you let her in _why_?!"

"Because she's a fangirl!" Zorc answered.

"What's that got to do with anything?!"

Malik cackled, "Oh Dartz, after your personal experience I thought you would know. All fangirls are evil!"

"Regardless! As a matter of fact, why'd you let those loser idiots on and not me anyway?!

"Because you're not fabulous enough for out council." Pegasus answered.

"And you separated the most popular Yaoi couple for seven episodes." Saki added.

* * *

*Silence broke the room was often used by my sister Aya during our RP's when we couldn't think of anything to say next.  
*Refer to Chapter Two.

**Next Drabble:** What Are You Giggling About?


	13. What Are You Giggling About?

**The following Drabble is based on the true events of July 9, 2013**

* * *

Saki was in her room watching Yu-Gi-Oh!. It had come to the Battle City Arc and Malik had just met up with Jounouchi, Sugoroku, and Anzu, Ryou hanging on his shoulder hurt.

Marik and Bakura came in to see what she was doing out of boredom

"Hey Saki." Marik greeted.

"Hey…" she responded dazed.

"She always gets like that. It's creepy." Bakura commented.

The scene was now Malik shifting Ryou in his hold, the look on his face sparked Saki's interest enough to send her into a giggling frenzy and get odd looks from the Yami's.

"What are you giggling about?" Marik asked.

The show went to commercial and Saki stood from her bed to head toward her door passing the Yami's, "Well… MalikxRyou!" and she took off running.

Once Marik and Bakura registered what she had said they took off after her, calling her a "damn fangirl" along the way.

* * *

**I don't really focus on MalikxRyou, I just like the idea. Plus it's a great teaser against those two psychopaths.**

**Next Drabble: **Consequences


	14. Consequences

**The following Drabble is dedicated to my only reviewer thus far, yugioh fan. Warning: Gender bending, OOC-ness, and a crack pairing ahead.**

* * *

Saki had just gotten home from another Evil Council meeting. She changed from her Magician of Black Chaos outfit to a pair of blue net shorts and a black T-shirt with a white iron-on Japanese kanji of "Ai", which meant "love". She got onto her laptop and went through the process of checking her emails then decided she wanted to get on YouTube and watch that MMD video of Yami dancing to "Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder"*****. To anyone else it would probably seem OOC, but to her he looked like he was having fun and it was cute how Yuugi came in near the end and danced with him. When she logged on though she saw her inbox was overflowing; she didn't have that many associates on YouTube so she was a bit confused… Until she saw that it was a bunch of links to stupid videos, with a message that said, _"You'll rue not letting me join your Council!"_

She immediately knew who spammed her, and it made her get her claws and fangs.*****

"Didn't learn your lesson from the last time did you? Well, thank Ra Karma's a bitch." She growled to herself.

Dartz woke up the next morning feeling proud of himself. He spent all of yesterday spamming the Evil Council's YouTube with pointless and stupid videos, and he would do it again today! He would keep doing it until they let him join, and if he was right that would be before the end of the week.

Plan set, and mind assured Dartz went to start his day by first taking a nice hot shower. Upon entering the bathroom though he saw his reflection in the mirror across the room, and it was different somehow. His face was a little rounded and his eyes weren't as sharp, his hair was a flowy, and he had breasts… Breasts?!

"What the hell happened to me?!" he shrieked then covered his mouth.

He had a female voice… Wait! One test could solve this. He reached down between his legs… It wasn't there… He was turned into a woman!

**(AN: Please note that from this point on, until it is stated otherwise, even though male pronouns will be used Dartz is a girl now. Thank you.)**

There was a knock at his bedroom door, "Master Dartz? Are you alright?"

"We heard ya yell!"

Amelda and Valon!

"Don't come in here!" Dartz slapped a hand over his mouth again.

"Master Dartz, do you have company in there?" he heard Valon ask.

"Of course not you fool!" Ah! Shut up Dartz.

"Okay, were coming in!" Amelda said.

Before Dartz could protest the door opened allowing two of his three followers in. Amelda, a redhead with gray eyes, and Valon, a brunette with glacier blue eyes. And when they saw their master they froze.

"Uh… Master Dartz?" Valon asked.

Damn. At least he was covered instead of sleeping shirtless like usual, or this would be beyond mortifying.

"Yes." Dartz sighed I defeat.

Amelda closed the door behind them, "What happened?"

"I don't know! I woke up like this!"

"You woke up a woman? How'd that happen?" Valon asked.

Bi-colored eyes glared at him, "As if I know."

Amelda thought for a moment. As far as he knew there were only two types of people with the ability to changed another's gender, magicians and fangirls. Dartz didn't know any magicians, but he did have a not-too-great relationship with a fangirl.

"Sir if I may, have you done something to piss Saki off lately?"

…

'_F…M…L…'_ was all that went through Dartz's head. But for the life of him he didn't know what it was he did to make her mad this time.

"Amelda, she likes you. Bring her here so I can talk to her." He ordered.

Amelda and Valon looked at each other in confusion.

"Yes sir."

Later that day Amelda, Valon, and Raphael, a burly blond with dark eyes, were in the lounge talking to Saki, who was dressed in her Dark Magician outfit this time, when Dartz came in. Raphael's jaw dropped and Saki burst out laughing.

"How are you enjoying your curse so far?" she taunted.

"So you did do this! What the hell did I do to you this time?!" Dartz demanded.

Purple eyes glared at him, "You spammed my YouTube. Never, _ever_ do that to me!"

Dartz's eye twitched, "What? How could that have happened when I was spamming the Evil Council's?!"

"Dumb ass! I had Mokuba rout all the Evil Council's YouTube messages to my YouTube account because they're too lazy to check their own crap! So guess what, when you spam them you end up spamming me!" she snapped.

"Okay! I'm sorry! Can you lift this curse now? Please?" Dartz begged.

Saki smirked, "Nope. You'll be staying like that until I feel you've really learned your lesson." Her eyes flicked over to one of Dartz followers "Have a nice day~!" and with that she disappeared from where she sat.

"Good luck with today then sir." Valon said standing and leaving.

"Hey, it could be worse." Amelda said following him.

That left Dartz alone with Raphael.

Suddenly he felt uncomfortable.

"Master if I may?" the blonde ventured.

"What?"

"You actually make a beautiful woman."

He did not just say that! But at least Dartz knew why he was uncomfortable all of a sudden… Was this part of the "punishment" bestowed on him?

"If you would allow me, I'd like to take you out for the day." Raphael added.

"What?! Where is this coming from all of a sudden?!" the Atlanian ruler shrieked.

His blonde follower had the decency to blush a little, "I can't really explain it."

Suddenly an envelope with his name on it poofed in front of Dartz's face. He took it and read the message inside.

_Let him take you out for the day and I'll change you back a lot sooner. You have to willing and bold at some points too! Have fun! ~Saki_

Someone besides that fangirl hated him.

But if it got him changed back faster… he'd sacrifice his pride.

He took a breath and gave his answer, "Okay, you may."

And so, that was how they found themselves walking around Domino City that bright, sunny afternoon. Hand in hand. With Dartz wearing a white sundress and teal sandals that had somehow got in his room, but he knew who the cause probably was.

Before they left though Amelda and Valon were frozen in shock, but as soon as they were gone they burst out laughing.

"What is it we're supposed to do on this outing anyway?" Dartz asked.

"Anything we want really." Raphael answered.

They heard giggling behind them and turned to look who it was. No one was there.

"Think that was Saki?" Dartz asked as they started walking again.

"No. She's over there." Raphael said pointing across the street.

Dartz looked and saw the fangirl running from Seto Kaiba in the opposite direction they were walking.

"C'mon Seto! It was a legitimate bet! Ask your lawyers!" she cried.

"I don't give a damn! If you ever do that to Mokuba again you're dead!" Seto shouted back.*****

Dartz found himself wondering what she did that made Kaiba so mad so he could use it against her in the future… Then he dismissed the idea; if he got on the receiving end of her wrath again it could probably be worse than this time and the first combined.

"What about the carnival?" Raphael suddenly asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What's a carnival?" the Atlantian asked.

"It's like a festival."

That made him think about back in the time where Atlantis was prosperous, all the festivals and holidays they used to have, and he missed those good old days. Maybe this would be a good thing.

"Okay, let's see it."

They went to the carnival and were assaulted with the sight, sounds, and smells that created the cheery atmosphere that Domino citizens were immersed in. For some reason Dartz found himself feeling light, like he was back in Atlantis as a little kid. And that side of him was quick to kick in.

"I want cotton candy!" he exclaimed and dragged Raphael to the stand that was selling it.

As they walked around munching on the sugar treat they saw a game stand that had darts being thrown at targets with starts in the middle. But it was one of the prizes that caught Dartz's attention, a stuffie that looked like a black sea serpent.

"Oh my god it's so cute! It looks like Leviathan!" he squealed.

Looks like it wasn't just his inner child that came out that day.

"Win it for me please?" Dartz begged.

Raphael was a little disturbed, but the face was too much and he crumbled.

So he went to the stand, bought five darts, and it only took one for him to get the stuffie Dartz wanted.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Dartz squealed as he spun I a circle while cuddling the Leviathan stuffie.

What neither of them knew though, was that Saki and Malik were nearby watching them, Malik with a video camera.

"This will show him." The Egyptian teen snickered.

"Yeah. And we'll totally win that $10,000.00 from AFV." Saki agreed.

"There you are Saki Lynn!"

"Crap! Seto! Keep filming Malik! Don't lose them or I'll tell Ishizu you've been popping wheelies on you motorcycle again!" she threatened before running off with the CEO on her heels.

Malik snorted then went back to filming the turned-female Atlantian and his motorcycle lackey.

Dartz acting like a school girl was a major freak out for Raphael, but for some odd reason he couldn't help but think it cute. Think Dartz was cute. The way his light aqua hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a teal ribbon while his bangs framed his face, his bi-colored eyes shining with child-like joy that was accented by the bright smile. Dartz was actually cute as a girl.

As they continued to walk around the carnival eating funnel cakes and drinking strawberry lemonade they heard the same giggling as they heard earlier before they came got there. They looked behind them but saw a lot of people; the giggle could have been any of them.

The day was coming to an end and they decided that the best way to end was to take a ride on the ferris wheel, and the view at the top was amazing with the way the sunset illuminated the city as building windows and streets were lit as well. The red-orange of the sky gave a romantic glow that would make any and all couple sigh in bliss and share that one heart-stopping kiss that told them they were meant for each other. But Dartz and Raphael were fine with cuddling as they indulged in the view.

Strangest thing though, when they left the carnival grounds Dartz's attitude returned to normal and an awkward yet slightly comfortable silence hung in the air until they got back to their hideout. Once they were outside their door though they heard that giggle _again_! They looked behind them this time they saw a hooded figure, under their open hoodie was an "I love Dartz" T-shirt. They took out a camera and snapped a pic of the two before running off laughing like a maniac.

Shaking their heads Dartz and Raphael went inside and Dartz immediately started for his room until he heard a weird whistle behind him. He immediately turned around ready to bite Raphael's head off when suddenly he was shoved against the wall as his subordinate crashed into him... like he was shoved from behind. Neither of them were pondering that at the moment due to the fact that they were now kissing and all that was going through Dartz's head was a bunch of Atlantian curses and exclamations of shock. Finally getting his head back though, Dartz shoved Raphael away and booked it to his room; he changed out of the dress, brushed his teeth, and went to bed hoping he wouldn't remember the day when he woke up the next morning. All the while cuddling the Leviathan stuffie.

Then next morning when Dartz woke up he got out of bed and went to the bathroom seeing himself as a man when he looked in the mirror.

_'It was all a bad dream.'_ he thought to himself then proceeded to get ready for the day.

Before he left his room though he looked at his bed and saw the stuffie. That alone confirmed that yesterday wasn't a dream. Damn.

He left his room intent on making sure Raphael never mentioned what happened the day before but before he could find anyone he heard laughter; it sounded like Valon.

"Oh boy mate! You're saying you don't remember any of that?! How?!"

He founded his biker lackeys with a laptop in front of them. Valon was laughing his ass off, Amelda was trying not to laugh, and Raphael looked like he wanted to crawl in a hole.

"What's going on in here?" Dartz demanded.

Amelda, Valon, and Raphael took one look at their leader and the reaction was instant. Amelda fell over laughing, Valon laughed so hard he couldn't breath, and Raphael looked like he was about to be killed.

"S-someone...f-followed you two around... all day! With a camera! It's on YouTube!" the redhead gasped out between laughter.

Meanwhile the Evil Council celebrated their latest victory; the video Saki and Malik worked to get had views in the six digit range and counting.

Maybe next time Dartz will think before spamming.

* * *

***Mentioned video by kiri aka.  
*Re: Chapter 2  
*That was a bet made with Magi Magi Magician Gal when I reviewed her Story It Takes Two to Get Tangled. If you're interested it's Tendershipping~!**

**I included yugioh fan because I thought it would make a great addition to the story so I hope they enjoyed it.**

**Next Drabble: **Shadow Box! Shadow Box!


	15. Shadow Box! Shadow Box!

**Following Drabble is based on ****Double Duel Pt.4****.**

**My little brother helped me write this one which is why there will be a reference to ****The Simpson's Movie****, and he will be included.**

* * *

Obelisk the Tormentor had just wiped out Umbra's life points completely in one blow winning Yami and Seto the duel.

"Umbra nuuuu!" Lumis cried pathetically when the counter on the Shadow Box hit zero causing the glass under Umbra's feet to shatter.

As the Rare Hunter plummeted down into the mall that served as the portal to the Shadow Realm he pulled the chain that hung at the neck of his cloak that released a parachute, just before his soul was lost to the shadows. The silk cloth caught on a flap pole that protruded from one of the balconies preventing Umbra's body from hitting the floor that was many stories down.

From the roof Seto, Yami, and Yuugi looked to see Umbra's soulless body slowing swinging as it hung from the flag pole.

Seto snorted and turned away muttering, "Serves him right." before going over to Lumis to demand where his little brother was being held prisoner, Yami followed to make sure the teen CEO didn't kill him leaving Yuugi to keep staring.

"Rare Hunter go down the hole." He said.

"Yuugi get away from there! You'll fall into the Shadow Realm!" Yami called.

"Okay!" Yuugi ran to Yami and jumped into his arms so that he was being held bridal style as he nuzzled his Darkness' neck.

"Uhg. Where's my dentist? You're relationship's so sweet I'm getting cavities." Seto scoffed.

Meanwhile on the floor just below where Umbra's body hung, a preteen boy with long wild red hair held back from his face by a black headband was walking with a teenage girl whom looked like a female Dark Magician. He wore a black shirt with pants that hand light chain links sewn into the fabric to give the appearance of armor, and a red train that fluttered behind him attached to his chest line. He looked like Gorz the Emissary of Darkness.

"Hey Saki, there's a body hanging from that pole." He said.

"What are you talking about Tatsu?" Saki, the girl dressed as a female Dark Magician asked as she came to see what he meant.

She saw the body and leaned over the railing to see where he'd come from only to see the four-window skylight in the roof with one of the windows missing.

"How did that glass break from the ceiling? What is this guy, a dare devil?!" she exclaimed.

"_Shadow box, shadow box.  
Does whatever a shadow box does.  
When you lose a duel,  
You fall into the shadow realm.  
Look out!  
It is a shadow box!_"

Tastu laughed as he looked up from next to Saki, "Hey look sis! It's Homer Simpson!"

* * *

**Next Drabble: **That Didn't Rhyme Seto


	16. That Didn't Rhyme Seto

**This Drabble is based on an idea I got after hearing "I'm On a Blimp!" from ****Yu-Gi-Oh! the Abridged Series****. There was a bit that was funny, but also bugged me.**

* * *

Another day in at Millennium Records~!

In one of the sound booths Seto Kaiba, Malik Ishtar, and Rebecca Hawkins with her possessed teddy bear were recording they're latest hit "I'm On a Blimp!" for the Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged Series with Saki, Mokuba, and LittleKuriboh, the show's creator, monitoring the session and they had just passed the halfway point without a single mistake.

_"Get the f*ck up!  
This blimp is real!  
F*ck land, I'm in the clouds mother f*cker!  
F*ck Squall, I like Cloud mother f*cker!  
My fangirls think I'm well endowed mother f*cker!  
To murder Yuugi's what I vowed mother f*cker!"_

Malik had just rapped his part, and now it was Seto's turn.

_"Hey Dad if you could see me here,  
Arms spread wide as the fangirls cheer.  
Sounding just like Sold Snake from Metal Gear.  
With Obelisk in my deck,  
Anything is possible."_

Malik and Rebecca fell over laughing making Seto glare at them, but when he looked outside the booth he saw Saki and Mokuba laughing too.

"What the hell is so funny?!"

"That... That didn't-didn't rhyme S-Seto!" Mokuba gasped out.

The CEO just gave everyone a hard glare, "Blame LittleKuriboh! He's the one who wrote it!"

"And what a genius he is!" Saki cheered while the internet star just smirked like he owned the world.

* * *

**You're awesome LittleKuriboh!**

**Next Drabble: **August 31


	17. August 31

**The following Drabble was inspired by a text message from my Onii-chan, Omilawd.**

* * *

Saki lay awake in her bed. It was just after midnight officially making the day August 31, 2013, Saki's birthday.

She heard her text message ringtone and looked to see she got a message from her older sister Omi.

**[Dude! You have the same birthday as Haden Tiki!]**

She looked in confusion at the message, _'Are they an Anime voice actor I should remember?'_

**[Who's Haden Tiki?]** she text back.

**[Damn spell correction. Jaden Yuki.]**

**[No way! Really? How'd you find that out?]**

**[Tumblr. Everyone's posting things saying "Happy Birthday Jaden!"]**

Saki blinked a few times then grabbed her 3DS and went to Google to see if all this was true; she found a LiveJournal that had the info pulled from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga.

She and Jaden had the same birthday.

So when daylight came, and she finally got out of bed, Saki ran to the Duel Academy to talk to Jaden hoping that maybe they could spaz together.

"Hey Jaden! I need to tell you something!" she yelled as she ran into his dorm room, but finding no one "Damn. Where is he?"

She looked around trying to find a sign of the Slifer Red duelist.

"Hey little darlin'. What're you doin' here?"

Oh did she know that voice!

"Jesse!" she squeal turning around and glomping her favorite country boy "Are you here looking for Jaden too?"

Jesse laughed, "No. I know where he is. Why don't you come with me?"

"Okay~!"

So Saki and Jesse headed towards the main building of the school meeting up with Jaden along the way.

"Jesse!"

"Jaden!"

The two ran at each other and met half way in a hug laughing together. Then Jesse leaned down enough to kiss the brunette.

"Happy birthday partner."

"Kyah! Spiritshipping!" Saki squealed.

"Eep! Saki what are you doing here?!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday~!" she answered innocently.

"Hey that reminds me! We all need ta head inside." Jesse said leading them into the main building, which was dark.

"And we're here why?" Jaden asked.

"I wanna know too." Saki quipped.

The lights turned on and, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SAKI AND JADEN!" everyone shouted.

"Aw you guys~!" Saki gushed.

Jaden was just staring at the fangirl in shock, "You have the same birthday as me?!"

* * *

**LOL, small world. Jaden and me have the same birthday, August 31.**

**Next Drabble: **Surprise Yusei!


	18. Surprise Yusei!

**The following Drabble is a request from my RP buddy Neo the dual keyblade wierlder featuring him, his OC, and a character from ****Final Fantasy VIII****.**

* * *

Yusei was not a happy camper as he pulled up in front of Saki's house.

The fangirl had called asking him to come over because she had someone he just had to meet apparently, but everyone one knew that whoever she wanted them to meet tended to be a bad thing because of all the ideas she could get if she was evil enough. And she was.

Yusei went up to the door and knocked; it opened thirty seconds later with Saki smiling at him and wearing her female rendition of the Dark Magician outfit.

"Hey Yusei~! Come in. The others aren't here yet so you can prepare yourself." she said letting him pass by her.

"Yeah, thanks." He said sitting down on the sofa across from the 40 inch flat screen "Who's coming anyway? Besides who you want me to meet."

"My friend Neo. He's bringing them." She answered.

_'Neo?! Aw dammit.'_ Yusie mentally groaned at the mention of the fanboy.

A second later the doorbell rang and she skipped to answer it, "Hey Neo- Oh my Ra! you didn't tell me you were bringing Squall!"

Yusei covered his ears just as Saki started squealing like the fangirl she was known to be.

"Yeah, I kidnapped him~!" a boys voice said.

The group came back into the living room and Yusei saw two guys, one of them being Neo, and a girl with Saki. The guy Yusei didn't recognize had brown hair and stormy eyes, a scar between them, and he wore leather pants with four belts hanging off his hips and a matching coat with white fur around the collar. The girl was wearing a rad cap with dark purple bangs peaking out the front.

"Hey Yusei!" Neo greeted.

"Hey Neo... Who are those two?"

"This sexy lion here is Squall Leonhart~!" Saki introduced hanging off the brunette's arm.

"Get off me." Squall said yanking his arm away making the fangirl pout.

"Yusei!" the other girl squealed and hugged him tight "It's been so long! I missed you!"

"What?! Who are you?!" Yusei demanded.

"Silly~! I'm Sya Fudo, you're older sister!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**I apologize for lack of description, Neo didn't have all that down on his profile.**

**Next Drabble: **Playing Dirty


	19. Playing Dirty

**The following Drabble is based on a text conversation I had with a friend who lives in Illinois.**

* * *

Saki was laying on her bed staring at her TV as if in a trance. **nicktoons** decided that the original Yu-Gi-Oh! series should come back on and she was watching intently while ogling Yami Yuugi when her phone sounded a text message.

Since the show was recorded on DVR she paused and checked to see who sent it. It was from her friend Ryu!

**[Watcha doin'?]**

**{Watching ****Yu-Gi-Oh!**** They finally put the original series back up!}**

**[Meh.]**

**{What do you mean "meh"?! How dare you! Imma tell Yami!}**

**[He can't do anything to me.]**

**{Obey the Pharaoh!}**

**[One word: Rebecca.]**

Saki shrieked and dropped her phone unable to believe that her friend used Rebecca against her.

"That jerk! Ooh Imma show him!" she growled picking up her phone again.

**{How dare you use her against me! You know what kind of fangirl I am!}**

**[Exactly!]**

**{That's playing dirty!}**

* * *

**Yep, that's what he did to me.**

**Next Drabble: **Nobody Likes Anzu


	20. Nobody Likes Anzu

**The following Drabble is based off of the Battle City duel between Marik and Mai, Episode 90: Mind Game; Part 1.**

* * *

Mai had just lost her Dark Witch.

"Now Mai, dear. Let's see who will be the first to be wiped from your memories?"

A card spun in her mind then stopped to reveal Anzu's picture.

"Oh, just Anzu? Okay, whatever." Mai shrugged.

"What do you mean whatever?! Mai have you lost it?!" the brunette girl shrieked.

"Huh? Who said that?" Jou asked looking around.

"I heard it too." Otogi said.

"Seto! The blimp's haunted!" Mokuba cried hiding under his brother's coat.

Marik was on the duel platform laughing at the whole thing.

* * *

**Next Drabble: **There's a Lady Present


	21. There's A Lady Present

**The following Drabble is based off of Yu-Gi-Oh! Epsiode 93 Duel With Destiny Part 1.**

* * *

Seto had just played a card face down still waiting out for Ishizu's _Swords of Revealing Light_ to wear off, in the meantime he went off in a rant about how he would win the duel and that Duel Monsters was about skill and power.

"How poectic. He got such a way with words, he a regular William Shakespeare." Honda said sarcastically.

Jou put his hands on his hips and scowled at the floor, "I got a couple'a words for him! However there's a lady present."

"Oh Jou! I didn't know you were so considerate! Or did you keep quiet because you knew I would knock you into next week?" Anzu said.

Everyone looked at her like she was high and had just revealed a secret no one wanted to know.

"He said a lady, not a tramp." Seto said from the dueling platform gesturing to Ishizu.

* * *

**LOL, unintended pun.**

**Next Drabble: **Noah and Season Zero Kaiba


End file.
